<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss by PanWithPlans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870873">He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanWithPlans/pseuds/PanWithPlans'>PanWithPlans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Even the anxious academic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Braig, Autistic Even, Even cant flirt, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Nobody Dies, Nothing much, idiots to lovers, just Braig being a bit sad, mentioned Luxord, romantic walks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanWithPlans/pseuds/PanWithPlans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even knew he liked Braig, he just didnt know how to let Braig know. So he asked Demyx and Ienzo. That alone set the standard for how well things would go. Hint: poorly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Braig/Even (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Even the anxious academic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recently, Even noticed Braig in the lab more often, which was an interesting development.</p><p>He had come in before they were nobodies, but usually just for a moment.</p><p>Now he would come in, ask the kids about their day and their work. Then he would always come over to him, that god forsaken smile on his face, and talk to him.</p><p>But it wasn’t distracting. If anything, it helped keep Even focused.</p><p>He was fine with the visits. But then the gifts started.</p><p>At first it was simple things like new pencils and pens. Then it kept going and now he gets a cookie left for him every day. His favourite type.</p><p>Even didn’t know why Braig was leaving the gifts. It wasn’t like they were for everyone either. They were always given to him with that smile as Braig wished him well before leaving.</p><p>It left Even confused. Confused enough to seek out advice.</p><p>…</p><p>“Why are you asking us? Wouldn’t it be better to ask Braig? He seems like he knows about these things.”</p><p>Even didn’t respond, and Demyx let out a laugh.</p><p>“You like Braig, don’t you!” “That does make the most sense.”</p><p>He wasn’t even surprised that they figured it out. They were both scarily perceptive.</p><p>“That is correct. Which is why I came to you.”</p><p>The advice given seemed to be useful. Their relationship was good, so their advice would be the same.</p><p>…</p><p>If anything went wrong it would be their fault for awful advice.</p><hr/><p>The next day, Braig gave him two cookies.</p><p>“You can have one.”</p><p>Even didn’t know why Braig complained. He offered so it shouldn’t matter. But he relented, instead pushing a sewing kit into his hands.</p><p>“To fix your scarf.”</p><p>Braig just smiled, a different smile to normal, softer, before leaving like he always did.</p><p>That went well.</p><hr/><p>Giving Braig things was nice, but nothing was happening. So he decided to try another one of Demyx and Ienzo’s ideas.</p><p>“Braig. Would you like to go for a walk?”</p><p>“Sure. Any reason?”</p><p>He couldn’t just say it was a romantic walk. That would be weird.</p><p>“To get some flowers. For…Leon. To thank him for doing a good job.”</p><p>He hoped he sounded convincing. He must have been, since Braig pushed himself off the table and left the lab with him.</p><p>The walk to the garden was nice, albeit quiet. But that was fine. And Braig helped him pick some nice flowers.</p><p>He didn’t think twice when Braig left as they got to Leon’s house. He probably had work to do.</p><p>Even would consider the walk a success. He got to spend time with Braig and let Leon know that they appreciate his hard work.</p><p>He would have to let Demyx and Ienzo know. And thank them for their advice.</p><hr/><p>Even asked to go on more walks with Braig, using excuses, but leaving hints that the walk could be considered romantic.</p><p>But Braig didn’t seem to be taking the hints.</p><p>He would have to try the next step. Flirting.</p><p>He had never flirted before, but it couldn’t be difficult.</p><p>Even then discovered that it was difficult.</p><p>He tried smiling, but Braig would just make a friendly joke about melting the ice. And he tried making eye contact but that was ineffective.</p><p>So he decided to ask Leon, who seemed like he would know how to do this.</p><p>He found Leon in fountain square taking a break.</p><p>“Leon. I was wondering if you could help me.”</p><p>And that’s when things went downhill.</p><p>Even hadn’t expected Braig to walk through fountain square. But it was fine. He had nearly finished talking with Leon.</p><p>He wished him well before heading over to Braig, who looked… upset?</p><p>“Are you alright Braig?”</p><p>“Yeah im fine. How’s your date going?”</p><p>Date?</p><p>Wait…did Braig think…?</p><p>Shit. He really messed up.</p><p>“Braig, I-“</p><p>He was gone. That was fine.</p><p>It would give him time to consider how to apologise for messing this up.</p><p>But what could he do?</p><p>How could he fix this?</p><p>He couldn’t ask someone. It had to come from him.</p><p>It had to come from…!!!</p><p>Braig had mentioned that Lea had accidentally burnt his scarf and that he needed a new one.</p><p>Even just had to hope that he remembered how to knit.</p><hr/><p>It took Even a while to find Braig. He was in the library, which he hadn’t expected.</p><p>Even had spent the whole walk trying to figure out what to say, but at that moment he couldn’t remember. So instead he just pushed the wrapped gift into Braig’s confused hands that open it immediately.</p><p>“Even…”</p><p>“I apologise for causing such a misunderstanding. I was not aware that I had caused such a misunderstanding.”</p><p>“Its fine. But thank you.”</p><p>He just stared at the scarf in his hands. Its green and knitted really badly, but Braig looked at it like it held the meaning of existence.</p><p>Then he looked up at him with the same look.</p><p>Neither of them spoke for a few moments, simply being.</p><p>“…Braig. Would you like to go for a romantic walk?”</p><p>Braig laughed and wrapped the scarf around his neck.</p><p>He didn’t say anything, simply linking arms and heading out the door.</p><p>They didn’t make it a big deal. But it didn’t have to be one. They were both practical people and they didn’t need to spend hours on needless confessions.</p><p>And nothing really changed.</p><p>Braig still visited the labs, they just held hands more.</p><p>They still went on walks, but they just held hands more.</p><p>They liked to hold hands. It was one of the best things about being together. Along with having someone to sleep with after a long day, not that Even would admit it.</p><p>Things were better.</p><hr/><p>“I cant believe they were making bets on us.”</p><p>“Cant you? They know Luxord. Had to get it from somewhere.”</p><p>“Im going to stab him.”</p><p>“Why? We got munny out of it.”</p><p>“I-I cant believe you!”</p><p>A moment of silence. Then “how much?”</p><p>Braig let out a laugh, pulling Even closer.</p><p>…</p><p>“You never answered me!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologise if this is a disaster. Writing characters together is new for me, but hopefully it will get better :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>